


Crow’s Call

by Cryosic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Clones, Jedi, No Inhibitor Chip, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryosic/pseuds/Cryosic
Summary: CC-3-1815 is a Clone Commander serving on Mygeeto when Order 66 is executed. This is his story.
Kudos: 3





	Crow’s Call

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m the clone wars it says that they had inhibitor chips but I don’t really care for that and I think it makes the Clones more authentic seeing as the republic is all they know.

CC-3-1815 Commander Crow was cloned in the early stages of the war. His first combat exposure was during the Battle of Mimban. He led the 48th Battalion which would later be known as the 48th Corvids.

They were under heavy fire and surrounded for several days. Crow managed to draw separatists into a trap and destroyed 15 whole battalions. He received the Chancellors Service member for bravery and intellect. After the battle of Mimban his battalion was given permission to decorate their armor in Black paint. 

Commander Crow was loyal to the republic but he wasn’t a mindless drone. He would question orders if he thought they were too risky or not well planned. 

Crow served under many Jedi generals during the three years of the Clone Wars. He found them to be ultimately ineffective. Being too rigid, not free thinking. They also seemed to doubt his planning and critical thinking skills. 

He had fought in dozens of battles all across the galaxy. Everyday he woke up to fight. But today something was different. Something felt off. He prepared the same day he always did. He put on his pauldrons, his Kama then finally his helmet. Excited his command tent into the cold air of Mygeeto. It was early and he began to wake his men. They went through their daily briefing in silence. Nothing was out of the ordinary. His two new Jedi Generals we’re preparing themselves for what was to come. They were both young. Barely Jedi. He had spent a lot of time with Jedi. He thought the two of them were just a little too close for Jedi Protocol. But he would never say anything. He liked them they were fast learners and they fought well. They were assigned to destroy a Separatist power station. If they could destroy this power station it was likely to cut the separatist forces in half. 

He finished his briefing and he saw the Taller Jedi: Commander Siv Tariq walk towards the end of the platform stood looking at the horizon of Mygeeto. He stayed like that for several minutes before the other Jedi, a Twi’lek named Zara. Called his name and went to his side. They spoke for several seconds Commander Tariq removed his cloak setting it on Commander Zara’s shoulders. The two stood shoulder to shoulder now.

As much as he hated to interrupt the two Jedi they were about to begin their mission. 

“Sirs! We are about to start our assault on the facility.” He saw them step apart quickly and then General Zara stood up straighter. He noticed when she spoke to clones she took on a military persona.

“Thank you Commander. We’re ready, have the men been briefed?”

“Yes Sir! We’re waiting for you to begin.” 

“Excellent.” Crow turned on his heel and began to return to his squadron. The Republic had decided with the help of two Jedi only a squad of clones was necessary. A trooper came up to him 

“Sir our recon has reported that the designated path towards the objective is clear.” Crow nodded at the trooper.

“Excellent thank you Crypt.” 

They began their advance towards the objective. Crypt’s report seemed accurate the entire approach was silent. They had no opposition. Not even curious locals.

Crow looked back at his men. Their white armor hazed in and out of focus on the snowy planet but the black markings seemed to ground them into reality. 

Once again he felt like something was wrong but for the life of him couldn’t figure out what caused his anxiety.

They arrived at the facility it was lightly defended just as they thought. The two Jedi drew their lightsaber and charged. Crow drew his DC-17 blasters and began firing upon the guards. 

It was an easy battle they took out the light defense began planting bombs around the facility in strategic positions that would topple the building.

Suddenly Crow heard the tell tale clanking of a destroyer droid the Jedi went into a ready position. 

“Commander Crow we need some droid poppers” The two Jedi began blocking the blaster bolts coming towards their group. Two of his men: Jolt and Nebula stepped forward and rolled the droid poppers towards the Droidekas. They entered the shields and electrified the droids putting them out of commission.

The Jedi lowered their lightsabers “Thank you Commander.” Crow nodded and motioned for his troopers to continue their work.

“No problem Sir.” The two Jedi left to search the facility. Crow heard the beeping of his holo transmitter. He pulled it out confused.

It was a transmission from the Chancellor. He wore a robe his face was horribly disfigured 

“Execute Order 66.” Those three words carried immense weight. It was a fail safe it meant the Jedi were traitors. It meant he had to kill them. His loyalty to the republic fought with his sense of morals. His loyalty won.

His men all heard the transmission and they looked to him for confirmation. He nodded and returned the transmitter to his belt. It was at that moment the Jedi came back into view.

They both were dazed as if in pain. This was their moment. He raised his blasters and his men followed his example.

The general shouted realizing what was happening.

“NO!” They opened fire. Blasters streaking towards the Jedi General Zara didn’t react in time and went down after getting hit twice. The other didn’t he kept blocking their bolts. He faltered realizing his friend was down.

The Jedi screamed in pain and rage he threw his hands out and Crow fired again hitting the Jedi in the leg. Tariq didn’t even seem to notice his hands were still outstretched. 

Crow felt his body seize up every muscle inside of him tensed and he couldn’t control them. He felt his feet leave the ground before he was slammed into Clones around him. He felt multiple bones in his body break all at once he felt organs tear and rupture. His spine was broken and he knew he was paralyzed. The Jedi ran away picking up his friend Crow was slightly envious of their new freedom. He knew he would die here in this power station. If not from internal bleeding than it would be from shock or dehydration.

Crow lay where he fell slowly dying. His loyalty to the Republic has cost him his life. Just as it had all the other clones. That’s what they did. They were soldiers born to fight and die for The Republic. 

Maybe Crow thought it was better this way. CC-3-1815. That’s all he was to the republic. Just another Number.

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is connected to a Fallen Order fic called The Paladin it includes Siv and Zara if you’re interested in the rest of their stories I suggest you read it
> 
> Also does anyone know where the name Crow comes from


End file.
